The invention relates to a device for supporting a stator of an electric machine.
From FIG. 1, which shows a known embodiment form of the arrangement of the stator plates in a threephase generator between the two adjacent housing parts, it can be seen that the plates forming the stator are clamped and simultaneously centered in fitted boreholes of the A end shield 12 on the ventilator side and the B end shield 13 on the slip ring side, wherein the individual stator laminations 10 are held together by means of suitable rivet connections 11, for example, so as to be distributed along the circumference of the stator yoke. A disadvantage in such a known stator fastening is the coupling of the stator with the adjacent annular walls of the housing, this coupling being dynamically rigid, as a result of which the radiation surface responsible for noise generation in a threephase generator is considerably enlarged and, moreover, the self-resonant frequencies of the generator parts (stator, end shields) can be shifted under certain circumstances into particularly troublesome frequency ranges. In addition, in the known stator fastenings between the end shields 12 and 13 there is the possibility that a deformation of the stator will occur because of the assembly of the two housing parts and that the stator borehole 14 will possibly lose its roundness.